I'm Not a Girl!
by MysteriousForce
Summary: Just some skits of Bonnie being confused for a girl. Nothing much left to be said.


**AN: So, I was arguing with some one who thought that Springtrap was a girl because he thought that Bonnie was a girl. So I just made this. Enjoy I guess!**

**Fredbear's Family Diner**

The employees got the golden rabbit costume onstage next to the golden bear. "Great job guys!" said the manager. "That is good for today. Now get ready for tomorrow, you are going to be trained to properly wear those suits and entertain the customers."

After everyone left, the bear costume turned to the rabbit costume. "Hey there, my name is Fredbear. What is your name?" he asked.  
"Oh, hi there. My name is Bonnie" the other suit replied.  
"Well nice to meet you. You are a pretty swell looking woman" flirted Frebear.  
"What? I AM NOT A GIRL!" Bonnie said angrily.  
"What? But, but, your name is Bonnie. Is that not a girl's name?" said the startled bear.  
"No! It is a boy **and** girl's name!" said Bonnie.  
"Oh. Well, this is awkward" said Fredbear.

**Fredbear's Family Diner (Reboot)**

As the suits were moved to the safe room, the employees put the new models on stage. "So, these new models use endyskeletons?" asked one employee.  
"Endoskeletons" another employee corrected him. "They are like robotic skeletons that will control the suits so that we don't"  
"Wait, isn't that like, a bit ahead of our time?"  
"Well, yes, but at least we won't have a similar incident to 'Code176'"  
"Oh, you mean the suit incident? That was kind of... gory"

After everyone left for home, the animatonics whirred to life. "Hey everyone! Since we are all going to be entertaining for the rest of our lives, we should get to know each other! My name is Freddy. I like to sing, I guess" said the bear animatronic.

"My name is Chica. I guess I love to eat? Or maybe cook. I don't know. This bib is kind of confusing. I think I like pizza. We are in a pizzeria, right?" said the chicken animatronic.

"Yarr me maties. Me name be Foxy. I be a pirate fox. I don't have to talk like a pirate, but it help me get into character. Yarr!" said the fox animatronic.

"My name is Bonnie! I love to play the guitar!" said the rabbit animatronic.

"Yarr, lass, you be lookin' pretty fine if you don't mind me sayin'!" flirted Foxy.  
"Wha- I'M NOT A GIRL!" said Bonnie angrily.  
"But, isn't your name Bonnie?" asked Freddy.  
"Yeah, but that is not necessarily a girl's name. It is also a boy's name." said Bonnie.  
"Wait, so does that mean I'm the only girl here?" asked Chica.  
"I guess so... Yarr, Miss Chica, ye be lookin' pretty fi-" stated Foxy.  
"Don't even" said Chica.

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Toy Freddy were on the stage. They had just been through their first day. As the night shift started, they heard an instructional message play on a phone, echoing down the hallways.

"Great. They just had to make me look fat. You wouldn't believe how many kids tried to poke my belly" said Toy Freddy.  
"There were so many adults questioning my appearance. They think I look like a-" started Toy Chica.  
"Yeah, we know Chica. You complained about that during all our breaks." Said Toy Freddy.  
"Those kids kept asking about my make-up. All the girls hanged out with me and none of the boys thought I was 'rad' enough. Everyone thought I was a girl"  
"Wait, aren't you a girl?" asked Toy Chica.  
"Not you guys too... I'm not a girl!" said Toy Bonnie angrily.

Suddenly a faceless broken down rabbit animatronic dashed to the stage. "I heard one of my kind being mistaken as a girl" it said.  
"Who the heck is this girl?" asked Toy Bonnie.  
"I'M NOT A GIRL!" said the rabbit angrily.

"What the heck... are those things a-a-alive!?" said the night guard looking into the camera, seeing a broken animatronic angrily pushing the rabbit animatronic. "That's it. I don't want the night shift anymore"

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (V2)**

It was the night shift of the new guard. He was busy recording some instructional messages. The animatronics whirred to life. "Boy am I glad to have an actual face again. I'm so glad they chose to remake us instead of using those girly toys" said Bonnie.  
"You guys just started off on the wrong foot. I miss the other Chica. It was nice to have another girl around. I'm not sure exactly what gender that 'Mangle' was." Said Chica.  
"Haha, that reminds me of something" said Freddy. "Remember when we first met and Foxy flirted with Bonnie?"  
"Yarr, ye better shut ye trap ye landlubber" said Foxy angrily. "I'm actually agreeing with Foxy on this one" said a very flustered Bonnie.  
"Haha, okay guys, calm down. So, who's going to after the guard first?" said the good-spirited Freddy.  
"Uh, I'll go!" said Bonnie, who was a bit embarrassed with the whole Foxy and girl incident with him. He went up to the night guard. "Boo." he said.  
"AHHHHHH!" screamed the guard. He quickly closed the door on Bonnie. "Leave me alone you stupid bunny girl!"  
"I'M NOT A GIRL!" said Bonnie. "And don't you dare complain that Bonnie is a girl's name"  
"But, but, but, you're purple." questioned the guard.  
"I'm lavender! I'm a faded blue! These ages have faded the colour, but I used to be blue!" said Bonnie.  
"Oh. But, isn't Bonnie a girl's name?" asked the guard.  
"AARRGGGHHH"

**Fazbear Frights**

The night guard was busy looking at the camera, but he saw, through the corner of his eye, through the window, the yellow animatronic rushing to the door. The guard was sweating down waterfalls. He tried to play some audio in a different room, but there was an audio error. He quickly turned to his maintenance panel. He started fixing the error. The yellow rabbit animatronic saw his opportunity. He rushed into the room and pulled the panel down coming face-to-face with the guard."AGHGGHHH- wait, that's it? That wasn't very scary" said the guard.  
"What? Are you serious? What's not scary about me? I'm a broken down, creepy rabbit animatronic that wants you dead" complained Springtrap.  
"Well, that's how I see all girls anyway! Get it? See, even in a tight situation, I can make these jokes!"  
"Wait? Did you just call me a girl?"  
"Uh, yes, why?"  
"I'M NOT A GIRL! Geez! What could possibly make you think I'm a girl!?"  
"Ummm. I just assumed?"  
"Well do you know what happens when you assume?"  
"What" asked the guard before Springtrap held the guards head in his jaw.  
"This." Said Springtrap before a cracking noise echoed throughout the building.


End file.
